Caricias de niebla
by YdenaClass
Summary: Fugaku, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha existen por más de trescientos años con un único objetivo en mente. Vengar la muerte de Mikoto, la mujer que murió injustamente y a la que ellos, tres demonios fríos y sagaces, amaron más que a nada. Descontinuado.


**Caricias de niebla**

* * *

Prólogo

* * *

La lluvia rasgó el amplio manto oscuro que cubría el firmamento aquella noche. Fiera, titánica, poderosa. Atacaba sin piedad ni acato, cerniéndose terriblemente sobre todo aquello que encontraba a su paso. No había luna, ningún astro adornando sutil y fugitivamente, como el ladrón que escapa y continúa escapando en busca de la libertad utópica, el cielo negro y neblino. Y ello solo lograba ocasionar en los corazones de aquellos que se hacían llamar personas pueblerinas llenas de inocencia, una onda y profunda soga de variados sentimientos. Una horca de miedo, terror, expectación, superstición y desamparo.

No obstante, ninguno de ellos hubiera sabido decir cuándo fue la última vez que el agua atacó sin piedad aquel territorio, mucho menos cuando lo hizo de manera tan sagaz y elocuente en una perfecta imitación de las guerras barcialeas o médicas. Lo cierto es que poco faltaba para que el desastre diera pie a su inicio. La piedra que cubría las baldosas se hallaba en un estado de perpetuo desgaste. Las calles intransitadas completamente vacías, a la espera del caos, aguardando certeras la llegada al mundo de un ser completamente diferente al resto.

A la inhóspita llegada de una criatura con un don extraño, considerado por muchos maldito. Y el viento aulló como respuesta, y no solo él, realmente desde el más bajo de los infiernos también sus moradores gritaron entre alucinaciones y delirios. Dominados por el júbilo y el rencor. Por la alegría y el desamor. Por la pasión y la venganza.

La comadrona tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña criatura, que ensangrentada apenas se permitía sollozar. Sus ojos de un color esmeralda se encontraban abiertos de par en par, observándolo todo sin rechistar, analizando esto o lo otro sin permitirle una pequeña y efímera tregua al llanto, inteligentes. Aquellos no podían ser los ojos de un bebé-pensaba la matrona absorta y un poco invadida por el vértigo-simplemente no podían serlo. Aquellos por el contrario parecían maduros, sabios, infinitos. Los ojos de quien sabe muchas cosas, de la experiencia…

De la astucia y destreza conformada a base de duros golpes. Demasiado bonitos para ser verdes, demasiado llamativos para pasar desapercibidos. Y su pelo, de un atípico color rosa, escandaloso donde los hubiera…Todo en esa niña llamaba la atención, sin duda. Y la mujer tuvo la certeza de que las creencias y supersticiones de aquel pueblo le dificultarían la vida hasta un extremo que podría llegar a ser insoportable y tedioso. En cierta forma sintió lástima por ella, toda la que una fría y profesional mujer partera podría llegar a permitirse sentir.

A escasos centímetros de ambas el cuerpo de la madre reposaba sin vida, inerte y estático. Rígido para siempre. El funesto pitido de la maquina reafirmaba dicha tesis, presagiando la aciaga reacción de cada uno de los familiares de la fallecida. Tan joven, con toda la vida por delante…

E irónicamente traer a la vida al fruto que se había gestado lentamente en su vientre se la había arrebatado. Mientras, en el exterior el tiempo se rehuía a amainar, a cesar de llover, a cambiar.

En efecto el señor Haruno no asimiló la noticia del modo más correcto, tampoco actuó con toda la pragmatidad de quien sabe que ha sido padre por cuarta vez. Se negó a mirar una sola vez siquiera con cariño a aquella que llevaba su propio apellido. Pues él la consideraba culpable de la muerte de su esposa. Culpable de que la suerte de toda la familia hubiera cambiado. Culpable de ser diferente, distinta.

Culpable de existir.

* * *

Su nombre fue Sakura y nada heredó de su progenitora, mucho menos de su progenitor. Su pelo, sus ojos, su rostro, su piel casi tan pálida como la de un muerto… nada en ella era común y corriente, y por ello nunca tuvo la fortuna de pasar desapercibida. Ella hubiera deseado que esto fuera así, enormemente.

Los innumerables desprecios e insultos la habían obligado a convertirse en una niña callada, reservada, desconfiada.

¿Has visto su pelo? Parece una bruja. Deberían de quemarla en la hoguera. Tiene los ojos del mismísimo demontre. Está loca, dicen que la han visto hablando sola.

Ella mató a su madre.

El sonido de los lápices esparciéndose por el suelo fue suficiente para sacarla de sus oscuros pensamientos. Pensamientos que una niña de su edad no debería tener. Ni siquiera atisbar o comprender.

Quiso replicar, gritarles a esos infantes llenos de malicia la verdad: que sus corazones estaban envenenados por los prejuicios. Pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. 

El silencio que dejo tregua a otro silencio más pesado no salvó a Sakura de los habituales insultos por parte de sus compañeros. 

-Vete de aquí, bruja. Siempre estás estorbando en el camino de los demás.

Estorbando, un impedimento en el camino de todos aquellos a los que llamaba familia, conocidos, compañeros… siempre representando una carga demasiado pesada, imposible de soportar.

-No queremos que estés aquí, solo verte nos da asco. No es extraño que tu familia sienta deshonra y vergüenza de tener parentesco con un ser como tú, venido desde el más allá.

-¡Apartad la mirada!-advirtió una de las niñas que despotricaban en contra de la hija del señor Haruno-. Nos está mirando con esos ojos…

_La herencia que él le dejó_

Todos los pequeños acataron la advertencia sin pensar un solo segundo en el daño que provocaban sus desprecios. Sakura apretó sus pequeños puños pálidos con fuerza. Solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que el mundo era terriblemente injusto, un depredador enorme contra el que ella no podía luchar. Simplemente debía ignorarlo, habitar en él, seguir en él, sin dejar huella.

Viviendo para sí, siendo algo menos que nada para el mundo. Sus ojos eran bonitos, los niños eran un parásito que ella había aprendido a escuchar de lejos, su familia era una que no debía tener el valor de designarse como tal, y ella…

Estaba orgullosa de ser como era. No importaba que nadie supiera comprenderla y mucho menos guardarle aprecio o amor.

* * *

Su nombre fue Sakura, que significaba flor de cerezo.

Su pelo rosa, tan inusual como extraño. Considerado señal de mal agüero, cercano al color del cabello de las brujas quemadas en la hoguera, asesinadas bajo la furia de las llamas ígneas.

Sus ojos demasiado brillantes y verdes, muy bonitos para ser humanos.

No había tenido la culpa de la muerte de su madre, y sin embargo todos la habían culpado. Pues ella no era una bruja, ni nada cercano a eso.

Ella era especial, rara, extraña. Nacida en el sitio equivocado, en la familia equivocada…

Y lo único cierto de todos aquellos rumores que envolvían su figura, era que hablaba _sola_. Jugaba sola, reía sola.

O puede que no tanto…

Hablaba con ellos, jugaba con ellos, y reía con ellos.

Ellos, los seres que nadie más que ella podía ver, escuchar, sentir. Materiales, cercanos y hermosos.

Hasta que llegó aquel día en el que le conoció, a él…

A Sasuke.

* * *

**Notas de autora: Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un fic con elementos sobrenaturales en la trama y aquí está. ¿Les intrigó? ¿Les dejó con la mosca detrás de la oreja? Ya saben, me lo hacen saber con un review. **


End file.
